The Pendant: Origin of Ultraman
by Aim 1.0
Summary: This is Peeta's Back Story before he became Ultraman.


####################

The Pendant-Origin of Ultraman

By JM of X1-1R

####################

Sound echoes as clock ticks with the passing of time. Curtains lay still. Everything is dim inside the room. Peeta wiped his sweating face with a small towel. He then returned and smashed himself on his bed.

"You have to leave early this day for heaven's sake," a voice ranged outside his room.

"Oh, its Mother again ... It must be a thing to do this time." Peeta murmured as there was no apparent response from him.

Recent years in Peeta's family is totally a misery. It was his mother who made most of their living. Hadn't it been of Peeta's painstaking achievements in the world of academe which served as his family's sole source of hope and encouragement, his mother would have gone nowhere and given up.

"Thanks to my Dad", Peeta whispered as he rose from his bed and fixed his things. Now that he's in college, life will not be as easy as before anymore. He must help his family and face life as how his mother treats it: "a gamble and luck."

Throughout his college years, Peeta served as a breadwinner to his family. This is the most critical stage of his life serving his passions: family, his studies and love. Peeta's dad should not be blamed. He had made the most of himself during his fortune before that tragic car crash happened. Now, he has lost his sight and is heavily dependent to his family. It was a cold rainy morning; Peeta was awakened by water droplets which had barely passed the window of his room and splattered at his face.

Adjusting himself as a student is tougher now due to night shifts of his part-time job. Shivering, he went out of his room and headed towards the kitchen for breakfast. He was met by his pet cat with height just inches higher from his ankle.

"Good morning" he whispered to it as he sat down for a little soup. The cat replied with a clever "meow" as if it was greeting him too. Successive days have been hostile to him as they hurled worrisome matters to him brought about by his doom at present. However, it was just like nothing to him as he continued to live a normal way. This was the kind of life that followed him throughout the years.

Years passed and he was already graduating. In that day, he prepares himself for a great recognition that awaits him.

"At last!" he gasped as he look at his reflection at the mirror wearing his graduation attire.

"We will be there together with your Dad," his mom replied with a grin on her face.

"Alright bro! That's for sure!" his younger brother seconded.

Peeta's family were delighted at that time. Peeta won the prize which he has yearned so much since then. One cannot be hindered to achieve his goals even if he has none. That's Peeta and he has just hurdled a challenge in his life.

Months later, Peeta determined that he has to abandon his family for a cause. Though life seems to be easier for his family now, things changed otherwise.

One day, Peeta woke up with unusual feeling. His head ached fused with dizziness. Subtly, he rose from his bed and stood.

"What's wrong with me?" He muttered as he quickly leaned his about-to-stumble body against the wall. Not withstanding his condition, Peeta proceeded to the sink and vomited. There to his surprise, he found himself spitting blood followed by the immediate pain in his stomach. Following days were strange to Peeta due to his condition. Every night, he feels that someone seems to follow him as he dreamt of a man-like figure, vague and blurred in his vision. He has kept all these things a secret so not to pose anxiety to his family.

One time, he had a conversation with his parents. "What made you insensible enough to do that decision?" Peeta's father asked one day as Peeta related his lan to be separated with them for a time.

"Father, I must go and find myself in the way that I like," Peeta quipped.

"You and Mother are having a hard battle right now, and I don't want to add your misery. Don't worry then, for both of you won't be alone. I will always help," he added. "The time comes that I must go."

New horizon awaits Peeta as he prepared himself and changed course to another arena of life. He moved to a small apartment where he finds as "his place where odds are set unknown." He has to make the most out of his time, find a career and live according to his goals. He entered the University of Chullyshire, where he was accepted as a research assistant months later.

There he met Sylvia who is one of his colleague and Professor Broom who supervises in his job. One day, Peeta approached Sylvia who was having a hard time sorting academic papers.

"You looked busy enough. Would you mind if we will finish that together?" Peeta asked Sylvia.

"Oh, thank you but I think I can somehow manage to do it all alone." Sylvia replied.

"How is that? Let us finish this together alright?" said Peeta as he put his things aside and assisted Sylvia.

That was the beginning of a "colorful everyday" for Peeta. For him, he found a great joy which he expressed as "yonder than life can offer". Peeta greatly enjoyed the company of Sylvia.

Everyday was a struggle for him, yet a struggle with essence and love. Not so long, when he also developed his intimacy with his mentor Professor Broom who made Peeta gain interest in Science and in diverse art of magic. Peeta also indulged his time in personal lecture with his mentor exploring nature, and its tremendous energy that can be used for daily living and one day, for the "protection of mankind" as what Professor Broom quoted as they walked along a serene beach one afternoon.

"To save mankind?" Peeta replied, bewildered by the Professor's words.

"Yes" the professor replied "and the time has come for that reality to be fulfilled."

"Wh...what do you mean?" Peeta asked.

"All these years, I've tried searching for one man who deserves this one great role for mankind, and I have found none until I found you... You deserved it and my mission is over." Professor Broom remarked.

He handed Peeta a Pendant, unknown to him which is an "Alpha-Capsule" . This utilizes direct power from sun's energy and can transform Peeta into a huge-sized humanoid, destined to endure struggles and save the world. Peeta recalled his past vision of a blurred man-like figure.

"Is this the poison of my past?" he silently pondered. "Or the poison of my present life and love?"

Peeta has one more quest to fulfill aside from himself, family and Sylvia and that doesn't matter. "As long as I exist, I will protect the world" Peeta said as he accepted the challenge of being the "Ultraman".


End file.
